Possession is 9 10 of the law
by Hellagoddess
Summary: Wolfwood goes out late to buy some more booze but runs into someone unexpected, forever altering his friendship with Vash. MATURE READERS ONLY! CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC YAOI! Rated high as humanly possible!


Summary: Wolfwood goes out late to buy some more booze but runs into someone unexpected, forever altering his friendship with Vash.

Warnings: Possesion, Yaoi (wow…didn't realise that possesion was more of a warning than man-sex grin ), OOCness (big shock there!)

Pairing/s: Vash and Wolfwood (and kinda someone else but I don't wanna tell you cause it'll spoil it!)

Just to let people know…this story was written FAR before Wolfwood's New profession and has absolutely NO connection to it…

**Possession is 9/10 of the law…**

By Hellagoddess 

"AAAHAHAHA!! Wolfwood clutched his stomach, bent double in his chair, shaking with mirth

"And then...and then…" Vash struggled for breath as he continued his joke. "She said 'Paddy, that's not my bum. And HE said 'Aye that's not my thumb either!'

Wolfwood roared with laughter, pounding the hotel table with his fist. Vash wiped at his streaming eyes, laughing. He always thought that joke was really good. Always made him laugh no matter how many people he told it to. So far it had lasted him a good 90 years. He smiled to himself. _Yeah…still funny._

Wolfwood had calmed down, still chuckling as he remembered it. He was patting his coat pockets absently as he unconsciously searched for cigarettes.

Damn things…I'm sure I had a packet here somewhere… 

Vash saw them on the table but didn't say anything, waiting to see how long it would take him to notice them. Wolfwood was frowning now, his brow furrowing as his hands picked up pace, searching already checked pockets more roughly as the frustration grew. Vash laughed and Wolfwood's gaze flicked up in annoyance.

If he hidden them again… 

Vash glanced at the table and Wolfwood followed his line of sight.

_Ah there they were…thank god._

Wolfwood raised his eyes to heaven as he slid the familiar stick between his lips.

"Want another drink? There's about a shot left each" Vash tipped the almost empty Wild Turkey bottle towards him.

"Is that all we've got left?!" Wolfwood sweatdropped. "What happened to the three bottles I bought?"

"Well... there was that drinking game…and Millie and Meryl were here earlier...remember? That Millie sure can drink a lot!!"

"Oh yeah" Wolfwood sighed "What's the time? Do you think the bar would still be open?"

Vash squinted at the sky outside, despite the fact it was night. "Err…you might just make it if you leave now?"

"That wasn't very helpful" Wolfwood stood up, pushing his chair back from the table and grabbed the bottle out of Vash's hands, intending to drink the remainder.

"Hey!" Vash exclaimed, pouting "I wanted some of that!" He snatched the bottle back out of Wolfwood's hands and downed the leftover liquid.

"Who is it that's buying the next bottle? Who is it that been buying ALL the bottles?

"Yeah yeah I know…" Vash grinned. He stood up and walked over to the bed, settling himself on it. "I'll just have a lie down while you walk down to the bar then"

Wolfwood turned away and started to walk towards the door before realizing he'd been tricked. He turned back.

"NANI?! I'm not going! Or if I am you're coming with me!" Wolfwood shouted. But the snoring from the bed was all the answer he got…

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Wolfwood stalked down the street, hands thrust into his pockets, warding off the nights chill.

Bloody gunmen and their bloody drinking the last bit…Christ it's cold tonight…Could have done with that last shot to warm me… 

He pushed his hands deeper into his coat, balling his fists as he shoved through the saloon doors with his shoulder.

At least it's warmer in here… 

He bought another two bottles of Wild Turkey and turned to leave the bar.

"Hey…hey Mr! Are you a priest?" The bar lady asked as he made his way towards the door. He glanced back at the bar.

"Yeah...who wants to know?" He said, juggling the bottles in the crook of his arm as he fumbled for a smoke.

_Better get these back to Vash before he REALLY falls asleep._

Wolfwood knew that after that point, only an earthquake could wake the gunman.

"A man was in here earlier, asking for you. Gave your description and told me you were a priest" She said

"A man?"

"I told him where you were staying but he said he'd rather leave a message here for you. It's a bit confusing but he said you'd understand. A bit of a weird one if you ask me, skulls and things on his coat" She cringed in remembrance

Chills brushed down Wolfwood's spine

"What was the message?"

"He will be mine. Tonight"

Wolfwood turned and fled for the door. Vash was in danger…they both were.

He ran down the street, clutching the necks of both bottles in one hand, leaving the other free. He fumbled for a gun and then realized that they were all still in the Cross-Punisher. He hadn't thought to take one for a trip to the local saloon, most people being in bed this time of night.

He struggled for breath as his legs pumped, taking him into the side alley next to the hotel. Maybe he could sneak Vash out the back way and then…

He stopped, his body slamming against an invisible wall. Wait not a wall…this feeling was surrounding him now, immobilizing him where he stood.

His sight started to dim, outside sounds became distant

_No…please…not now…._

He heard a chuckle as the long familiar feeling settled over him like a thick syrup

Please…don't do this to him…to us… He pleaded Now, now Chapel…Don't fuss you know it'll only make it harder in the end. Hmmm harder. There's the idea He heard the chuckle again only it seemed to come from his own mouth, as hands that were his but not under his control, reached down to adjust his jacket. Don't force him…don't make me force him! Goddamnit! Why… Ah ah ah, you shouldn't swear, you're a priest remember…And you know why…It's because he looks the way he does, and if I can't have one I'll have the other…Now just relax and this will only be mildly painful… 

Wolfwood shrieked inside his skull as the pain crested and everything went black

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Vash lay on the bed, faking sleep, for another couple of minutes till he was sure Wolfwood was gone.

_Heh heh_ He thought _I AM smart! Not only did I get the last of the whiskey but I don't have to go out in the cold to get some more!_

Still, he did feel a bit sorry for Wolfwood. The guilt only lasted for a short while though, before thoughts of what he was bringing back overwhelmed it. He sat up, feeling slightly uncomfortable. A confused frown crossed his face before he realized what it was.

_Heh, too much whiskey_.

He got up and, stumbling drunkenly made his way to the bathroom to perform the necessary actions. As he turned to leave he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Mesmerized by his image he slowly approached the glass, reaching out a trembling hand to touch his reflection. The tiredness ingrained in his features shocked and saddened him. He sobered almost instantly.

So many years…Rem…how long…how long till it's all over… 

He reached up shakily with his other hand to feel the lines on his face. He couldn't see them very well but they were there, etched into him, a hundred years worth of sorrow. He frowned at the mirror, making different faces to alleviate his non-existent wrinkles. He made happy faces, sad faces, stretching his features as far as they would go. He made his angriest face and saw a similarity to Knives so he stopped.

Better stop that…Don't want any similarities there… Heh maybe I'll start looking like Wolfwood next… 

The thought made him chortle. Sometimes Wolfwood looked so damn tired and worn out he could almost pass for Vash's _real_ age! Still there was something about the priest that fascinated him. He had caught himself staring at him too many times over the last few weeks, especially when they were drunk. He just didn't seem to be able to control himself with liquor in his bloodstream. He found himself wanting to touch him all the time. Just a casual brush up against the sleeve of his jacket was sometimes all it took for Vash to have to make a trip to the nearest bathroom to calm himself down. Well, not necessarily 'calm' himself. He smiled.

_More like get so excited that I have to do something about it…_

He'd always fantasize about it, it unceasingly started with getting the priest drunk and ended with him softly fucking Nick into the mattress. It was never going to happen though. Not with someone like Nicholas D Wolfwood. Not with a priest. He walked back into the main section of the room and sat down on the edge of the decrepit bed.

_Better cheer up and 'fall asleep' again before he gets back…hahaha_

Vash chuckled to himself. Wolfwood would be furious if he realized he had been faking and had to go out in the cold by himself.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Wolfwood screamed and shrieked inside his skull, battering invisible fists against his prison. Blinded, he could feel his body moving but not see where it was going. His body's hand brushed what felt like the smoothness of a banister and he realized that he was already inside the hotel. He felt his legs lift as his body ascended the stairs. He whimpered and heard the evil snicker again, retreating into himself, not wanting to feel anymore.

Please Vash…realize it's not me before too late…I want you…but not this way…not like this 

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Vash heard the door open and quickly lay back down and tried to regulate his breathing, losing a battle to keep the grin off his face. It wouldn't be as funny if Wolfwood knew he wasn't asleep. He heard the snick of the door shutting, followed by Wolfwood's quiet tread across the weathered floorboards, the chink of glass as he set the bottles on the table. There was a pause and Vash peeked under his eyelashes to see what Wolfwood was doing.

He just standing there…staring at me…There's something different…Why does he look so strange? He's not even smoking! He always smokes when he goes outside! 

Vash shut his eyes again as Wolfwood crossed the distance between them, reaching out a hand to shake his shoulder. He resisted being 'woken' and rolled towards Wolfwood slightly, bringing more of his hand into contact with him.

_Ah…why does this have to be the only way to get his touch?_

Vash sighed. Wolfwood's hand was becoming more insistent, violent even, shaking him so much the bed was beginning to squeak rhythmically in protest.

_Hmmm…sounds like a noise I'd like to make it do again…_

He thought. He opened his eyes, remembering to keep them sleep-blurred, to see Wolfwood's face inches from his own. Vash grinned at him and began to sit up, expecting Wolfwood to move back. He did, but slowly than he normally would have. For an instant, Vash had seen the same desire reflected in Wolfwood's eyes, the desire to reproduce the sounds the bed had been making.

I must be mistaken…He's a priest for god's sake…ahaha for god's sake…good one, Vash 

There was a moment of hesitation between the two of them and then Vash's gaze shifted to the bottles of Wild Turkey on the table, his mounting frustration, caused by the one-sided desire for the priest, urgently requiring the oblivion of a drunken haze. Before he did something stupid. Like kissing that delectable mouth in front of him. He licked his lips unconsciously, thinking of how good it would be. His gaze shifted back to Wolfwood, who was still sitting on the side of the bed, quite close in fact. Vash looked down and actually realised just how close he was sitting. The sides of their thighs were actually touching. Vash felt himself getting hard with the contact and tried to cover it up by shifting away, swinging his legs off the other side of the bed. He started to get up but was stopped when Wolfwood grabbed his wrist. His head whipped around and he stared at Wolfwood. His eyes were…they were…glowing? Was that right? They were almost cat-like yellow in their colour now. He realised now that it had been his eye colour that he had found so strange when he had entered. It had steadily been increasing in colour since he had come back. Why would that be? He seriously doubted that Wolfwood had ever heard of coloured contacts, let alone obtained a pair that could change shade. He'd only read about them on the ship, from one of the old information drives. Where could he have gotten something like tha… The thought was cut off as Wolfwood yanked him back down onto the bed, crushing his lips against Vash's.

Oh my god is this actually happening? Am I actually kissing him? Please don't let this be a dream…! 

Vash moaned as Wolfwood's lips caressed his own, hands pulling him back to lie on the bed again. Wolfwood crawled on top of him, mouth locked to his, hands ripping off his coat then pulling at the buckles on his leather suit. Vash reached down to help him and soon the leather hit the floor next to his coat. Vash brought his hands up to fist in Wolfwood's hair as the priest started to lick and nibble at his neck, pressing moist kisses to his pulse, his hands busy divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. They both groaned as Wolfwood lay on top of him, their heated, naked skin sliding against one another as they kissed.

Wolfwood broke the kiss and licked his palm before returning to Vash's lips, Vash gasped as Wolfwood's hand slid down between them and grasped his leaking arousal. Wolfwood took advantage of the gasp and thrust his tongue possessively into Vash's mouth, beginning to stroke him with his fist. Vash moaned and bucked his hips up, desperate for his touch, as he writhed beneath the priest. Wolfwood smirked at the reaction and bent his head to lick at Vash's chest, belatedly realising that he had no nipples to tease.

_Ah well…it's not like this is for him anyway_

He continued down, kissing and nipping a trail as Vash jerked at each touch, moaning aloud as Wolfwood neared his arousal. Wolfwood smirked and licked at his leaking slit, listening for the pained gasp from above him. He swirled his tongue around and sucked the tip into his mouth. Vash writhed and curled up, hand seeking out Wolfwood's hair as he leaned back on his elbow, biting his lip. He moaned as the priest took more of him in his mouth, tongue seeking out indentations and caressing them. He groaned when Wolfwood sat up and swirled two of his fingers in his mouth then rubbed them against his sensitive entrance, dipping his head to lick at Vash's twitching erection. He began to slide a finger in, but then frowned and changed his mind. Wolfwood motioned for Vash to roll over and get up on his hands and knees. Vash grinned and did as directed, gasping when Wolfwood fingers sank straight into him with no warning. He hissed as the digits began to move, thrusting shallowly, in and out, opening him, preparing him. He hissed as Wolfwood added another finger and let out a low moan as they touched something deep inside of him. He heard Wolfwood chuckle and go back to the spot, caressing it firmly. Vash cried out harshly and dropped down on his elbows, opening himself further.

Vash panted, fists clenched in the sheets before him as his forbidden lover prepared him, groaning when the fingers stopped their movement. He looked round hazily through his lashes at those yellow eyes, clouded with lust. Wolfwood smirked at him and wriggled his fingers. Vash moaned and bucked his hips, keeping eye contact. As the hand left him, he was struck by a thought.

His eyes…they look like Legato's eyes…exactly like… 

Vash turned his head back forward as his mind raced, linking recent events together. Of course! He mentally slapped himself. It's Legato! Legato is _in_ Wolfwood This is the reason why your best friend, who has never previously been interested in you, is currently on top of you about to slide part of himself _inside_ you. He had a brief moment to wonder why Legato wanted to have sex with him, before Wolfwood rocked his hips forward and impaled Vash on his cock.

Vash's legs trembled and he bit his lip to try and keep his train of thoughtand not give in to the pleasure, even as he moaned, hanging his head. If Legato was here, fucking him, there had to be a reason for it, something that would undoubtedly be bad for Vash. Something that would hurt him…hurt him and Wolfwood. Vash hissed through his teeth, groaning, when Wolfwood's hips drew back and then plunged back in, beginning to fuck him lazily.

He realised that the only bad thing that could come from this is if Nick hadn't wanted to do it. Meaning when it was over and Nick woke up, the priest would probably be very upset. With Vash and himself. I mean, the man was a priest! Not only was he having sex but with another man at that!

Vash shuddered as Wolfwood's hips picked up pace, the priest's fingers digging into Vash's hips as he thrusted. Vash pressed his ass back into each thrust, feeling guilt that even though he knew it wasn't Wolfwood, he didn't want it to stop. But something he did want was Legato out of his friend's body. He began formulating a plan as Wolfwood pulled out and, snarling, grabbed Vash's arm, pulling him over on to his back to face him. He hooked an arm under one leg, then leaned forward, hand by Vash's ribs, the other on his thigh, holding his other leg down. Wolfwood slithered forward, angling his hips and Vash moaned fisting his hands in Wolfwood's hair as he entered him again. He arched his back and Wolfwood slid an arm underneath him, lifting him to suck red marks on his chest as he continued to thrust.

Legato smirked, partially lidding his eyes as he thrusted and licked at Vash's chest. If he looked at him just right… It was almost like it was the other. If he tilted his head back… Legato changed the angle of his thrusts and listened to the sweet sounds issuing from the body below him as he sucked. He had stopped hearing Chapel's shrieking and cries for release a long time ago and took a moment to check on his charge.

_Chapel…..Chaaaapeeelllll…_

Legato! Don't do this…Stop it! 

_It's a bit late for that…Not when I'm already balls deep in your friend here_ He chuckled inwardly, listening to Wolfwood curse.

_He feels so good…oooh…so tight…you should feel it Chapel…would you like that? Would you like to feel him?_

Wolfwood growled and Legato chuckled again, catching the priest's, quickly suppressed, flash of lust at the suggestion.

_Yeah that's what I thought_

Legato snapped off the conversation, returning to stare down at Vash's sex-flushed face. His eyes were shut and he was **breathing** heavily through his clenched teeth. Legato smirked as he felt that slick tunnel clench around him. He leaned forward so he wouldn't have to see Vash's face when he came, making his fantasy more believable. He kissed down the side of Vash's neck as he thrusted faster, seeing his master underneath him, submitting to him, moaning and clawing at his back for something only Legato could give him. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth, listening to the moans and gasps for breath as he felt heat rise in his groin.

Vash grinned wickedly as Wolfwood's body leaned forward and began to kiss his neck.

Right where I want him… 

He closed his eyes, and waited for the muscle tensing and erratic breathing that would preclude Legato's orgasm. The body shuddered above him, teeth nipping at the juncture of his neck as his thrusts increased in speed.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

In a darkened alleyway Legato's body crouched, hunched over, shoulder pressed against the wall beside him, one fist curled around his spurting hardness. A moan slipped out from between his lips "_…Knives-sama_"

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Vash felt it begin as Wolfwood's breathing began to come harshly, felt him thrust into him recklessly and off-stroke, wound his hands up into Wolfwood's hair and breathed against his ear.

"Oooh…Legato-kun…" 

Legato's eyes opened in shock as he froze, turning his head quickly to look at Vash, mouth dropping open at the calmly raised eyebrow and smug expression. He quickly backed off Vash, rising to go, and left Wolfwood's body in mid-air, leaving him to collapse, bonelessly, back onto the bed.

Vash frowned and pulled Wolfwood back up beside him, thumbing back an eyelid and smiling at the colour. No cat's eyes here.

_I guess we won't see him for a while… _Vash smirked

He leaned over and tucked the blankets around Wolfwood, lying back on top of them. Now he just hoped that Wolfwood wouldn't be too upset when he awoke. He sighed and closed his eyes.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Nick cringed as his senses returned his body aching, chest pounding. The odor of sex hit his nose strongly as he gasped for air.

Oh Tongari…What has he done? Did you even realize? 

He groaned quietly

No of course you didn't 

He sat up, fighting out of the covers, without looking to see if Vash was awake or even alive. The quicker he was out of there, the better. He didn't want to see the damage he'd done to his best friend. He made a token grab at his clothes and stumbled quickly to the door, pulling his pants on.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Vash's eyes flicked open again as he heard the door slam.

…_Wolfwood…_

He had been so bent on revenge once he realized who it was and what was happening, that he'd forgotten about the impact that this might have had on him. I mean it's not every day that you're almost unknowingly forced to have sex with your best friend.

Vash levered himself up onto his side, wincing at the pain in his hips.

Damn…he had me almost bent in half! 

He snagged his coat by a sleeve, where Wolfwood…

…_no, better think of that time as Legato. Wolfwood had no say in it at all…_

…Where Legato had thrown it. He dressed slowly, trying out things to say in his mind

Hey so...uh…we just had sex…do you remember? No…that wouldn't work…Hey Wolfwood! You up for round two? Uh…no…what was he thinking! Better just see what Wolfwood was doing and go from there…

Vash walked out into the hallway and down a few doors to where Wolfwood's room was. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it open. Wolfwood normally locked his door, after an episode with a bunch of kids getting too interested in the cross-punisher. They'd had all the guns out and one of them had shot another in the foot before anyone even realized they were in there. Vash smiled and shook his head at the memory. Wolfwood had been _livid!_

He walked into the room, which had the same basic amenities as his own. It was empty. _Where was he? Wait…Was that the shower running?_

He walked over to the bathroom door and froze, hearing the great tearing sobs coming from inside. He put his hand on the handle…

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Wolfwood fled. There were no butts about it. He turned and ran, away from his best friend who he had probably just raped, away from the hurt, confused look he could imagine of Vash's face. He wiped at his eyes as he crashed into his room, his haste to get to the shower making him forget to lock it. He ripped his pants down and stepped into the shower, not waiting for it to heat. He picked up a bar of soap and began to scrub feverishly at his skin, trying to rid the feel of the possession from his body.

Why Legato…? Why did you make me rape him…? 

Whimpers turning into full-throated sobs as he collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the bottom of the shower. He made token swipes with the soap at himself before breaking down completely and dropping it, bringing his hands up to cry, brokenheartedly, into.

He heard a noise and looked up to see Vash, standing in the doorway. He flinched and tried to scramble backwards, hiding his face from his victim in shame, tears streaming down his face as he wailed.

Oh God Vash…Make it quick…please… 

Vash stared in shock at Wolfwood, sobbing in the bottom of the shower, hands covering his face. He strode forward and crouched down, reaching out to grasp one of his wrists. He could hear Wolfwood whispering something under his breath and leaned forward further to hear it better.

"Please Vash, Make it quick, please Vash make it quick…" He chanted, eyes clenched shut as his hand was forced away from his face. He braced himself for a blow and squinted through his eyes when there wasn't one forthcoming.

He opened his eyes to see Vash's worried features, inches from his own. He was shocked by the love and concern he saw there and, unconsciously relaxed, bringing his other hand down from his face, as Vash reached out to touch his cheek.

"Tongari…" 

"Shh. Shh. I already know. I knew from the start. He didn't hurt me." Vash soothed him, stroking his hair with his other hand then cupping his face. Wolfwood stared at him, shocked, as Vash leaned forward and/**to** brushed their lips together.

Wolfwood pulled back

"But why…? If you knew why didn't you stop him?"

Vash sighed, eyes closed

What do I tell him? 

He looked to see Wolfwood's face, earnestly waiting for his answer

The truth… 

"I did it…because…I wanted you"

_And I had hoped you wanted me…_

Wolfwood didn't answer, just sat there for a few moments. Vash began to get up, realizing he'd made a mistake till Wolfwood hesitantly leaned forward and touched his lips to Vash's. Vash's eyes closed and he smiled. Wolfwood sighed and relaxed completely as Vash deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue teasingly along Wolfwood's lips as they opened for the gunman. Vash swirled his tongue into Wolfwood's mouth, coaxing his own to respond. Wolfwood groaned into the kiss as one of Vash's hands dropped down to caress his shoulder. The other he braced on the edge of the shower.

Wolfwood broke the kiss and stared back into Vash's eyes.

Does he really want this…? 

"Vash…?"

Vash glanced at his hand, thinking that's what he was asking about. He grinned sheepishly

"I uh…can't get it wet…it'll rust" He waved his hand behind his head

Wolfwood glanced at the waving arm, then tried to rise, feet slipping on the wet flooring. Vash helped him up, reaching for a towel as Wolfwood turned the shower off. He handed him the towel as he stepped out and turned to walk back to the bedroom, giving him some privacy.

"Hey!"

He turned back, and was almost knocked off his feet when Wolfwood hurled himself into his arms, lips crashing down atop his, drips flying from his still wet hair. Vash stumbled back and braced himself against the edge of the table as Wolfwood's hands made quick work of his coat buttons, jerking the jacket down over his shoulders impatiently. Vash divested himself of the coat and, claiming Wolfwood's lips, navigated them over to the bed.

He pressed Wolfwood down and, leaning over him, licked a trail down his tawny skin to his nipple, which he bit gently. Heard Wolfwood gasp and felt hands run up into his hair. He switched to the other nipple and teased it before giving it similar treatment. Wolfwood moaned and bucked his hips, desperate for his touch, as Vash circled his tongue down, dipping into his navel. Wolfwood arched his back, letting out a low moan as Vash's mouth latched onto his hardness, trying not to thrust up into the wet heat as the gunman started to suck, hands kneading his thighs.

"Nngh…Vash…ahh" He moaned as his new lover began to deep throat him in long slow movements.

Vash brought his mechanical hand up and curled his fingers around Wolfwood's balls, knowing the shock that the cool metal would bring and began to massage them.

Wolfwood's eyes shot open in surprise at the cold touch. The combination of Vash's hot mouth sucking him and his cold hand cupping him soon drove Wolfwood over the edge. He curled up, hands fisting in Vash's hair as he came, gasping when he felt Vash's throat swallow around him, making him come harder. He flopped back on the bed, bonelessly, as Vash chuckled, crawling back up his body, placing little kisses along the way.

Wolfwood grinned at him as he leaned in to kiss him, tasting himself in Vash's mouth. He threaded his hands into Vash's hair and arched his body to touch him. Vash got the idea and lay against him, rubbing their heated skin together. Wolfwood moaned and lifted his legs as he felt Vash's hardness against his thigh, motioning with his hips what he wanted.

Vash gazed down at him, lips puffy from lust, panting

"Are you sure… Nicholas?"

Wolfwood reached a hand into the bedside drawer and removed bottle of lotion, squirting some onto his palm. He stared into Vash's eyes as he slid the cupped hand down between them, watching Vash arch and hiss when he began to slick his arousal. Wolfwood slipped his fingers down and roughly prepared himself as Vash leaned in to capture his lips again, tongues dueling. He bent his hand up and guided Vash to his entrance, gasping when the gunman started to slide forward, past that tight ring of muscle. He shuddered when Vash sank in completely, stretching him, filling him.

Vash paused as he waited for his lover to adjust to him but soon Wolfwood was making little mewling noises and pushing back against him. He drew back and thrust again, a hoarse cry escaping his lips at the sheer heat and tightness of the priest. Underneath him Wolfwood looked beautiful. Back arched, breath coming in great, heaving pants, eyelids fluttering against smooth, tawny skin as he moaned, one hand clutching at the bedsheets, the other clawing at Vash's back, hips bucking up against his thrusts.

Vash bent down to take his lips again, swallowing the rising moan in his own throat as he thrust into him faster, the bed beginning to squeak in protest. He tilted his hips slightly and was rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Oh! Fuck!…Vash!"

He smiled as Wolfwood writhed beneath him, gasping and arching, fingers clawing, almost yowling as Vash sped up and pounded into him, hitting that same spot over and over. He felt all of Wolfwood's muscles tense up and reached down, snagging his rock hard erection. He pumped it twice before Wolfwood came with a shout, white streams coating his chest and Vash' hand.

Vash brought his hand up and tasted it as he continued to thrust, Wolfwood's moan of shocked desire at seeing him lick his hand while fucking him drove him over the edge. He thrust harder, gritting his teeth and heard Wolfwood groan again. His eyes shot open as he came, shuddering and seeking Wolfwood's mouth, to taste him, to share in this moment as he spurted his seed deep within his lover.

The fierceness of their kiss died down as taxed muscles gave out and Vash collapsed, head landing on the pillow next to Wolfwood.

Wolfwood just smiled and stroked Vash's back, fingering an old scar as Vash's breathing slowed, deepened and he fell asleep.

Well after all that effort I wonder what Legato was trying to achieve…? I mean…our relationship is still fine…maybe even better than it was.

Wolfwood leaned up and gently kissed his shoulder, working from his arm to his neck and back again. He sighed and lay back on the pillow, turning his head to look at Vash.

Tongari…you're so cute 

His hair was pointing in all different direction**s** and he looked so relaxed that Nicholas couldn't bear to move him. So they lay there, entwined, as Wolfwood drifted off, caressing his best friend and plotting revenge on a former boss.

Owari

XPXPXPXPXPXPXP

ahem I'd like to thank the academy…

Please review! I think it's great (yeah I'm modest I know!) Sorry if it was confusing. I tried to put stuff in the thoughts so it would let you know who was thinking them. Err…yeah all Legato's thoughts had these funny little things either side as well. (just cause he's almost horrifyingly handsome .º )

Oh and here's my email for comments/suggestion and if you want to see the full version of the joke Vash was telling Wolfwood at the start -


End file.
